The Apology
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: Set before Church and Carolina leave at the end of Season 10. Washington is surprised when Caboose tells him that Church wants to talk to him. What was there to be said?


**I felt that an apology fic between Church (Epsilon) and Washington was in order. I wrote this at a late hour, so there are probably mistakes. Please alert me of this as soon as possible so I can fix it.**

**I do not own _Red vs Blue_. I am simply a poor fan.**

* * *

Caboose had informed him that Church wanted to talk to him. Washington was obviously surprised, since, during their search for the director, he and Church had spoken very little to each other. However, interested to hear what the A.I. had to say, Wash agreed. Caboose mentioned that Church wanted to talk to him in private, which meant that Washington would have to let the A.I. into his A.I. slot. Washington agreed; having worked beside Alpha-Church and the sim troopers had helped rehabilitate the ex-Freelancer. He wasn't afraid of letting another A.I. into his mind, even if it was the same one who had basically terminated its life in his mind.

Church appeared moments later with the help of Caboose. Wash was a little surprised when the A.I. didn't immediately enter into the empty slot. He looked like he was hesitating for a moment before he finally left Caboose and entered the empty slot of Washington's suit. Once switched, Church appeared in his full form, standing just as tall as Washington. Caboose left without a word, reminding the two that they were supposed to have snacks later.

"Is there something you needed Church?" Washington asked, finally using the name everyone but himself had been using. For some reason, it felt right to do so now.

"Yeah I...uh..." the A.I. paused, and given by the tone, he actually sounded nervous. What was bothering the A.I.? "I guess you know I've been going around...apologizing to the guys for what I said."

Wash nodded, deciding not to comment. Church had gone to each of the sim troopers and apologized for the words he had said; for the feelings he only remembered to have from the original Church. Why was the A.I. in front of Wash? Washington hadn't been around with the Alpha (not for long, at least), so his words weren't directed to Wash. The ex-Freelancer wasn't affected by the words, unlike the Reds and Blues. This just sparked Washington's curiosity. Church shuffled nervously, worrying Washington a bit. This definitely wasn't the same Church he was used to (Alpha or Epsilon).

"I...uh... figured I should owe you the biggest apology of all," Church said.

"For what?" Washington asked.

"Well...erh...I _am_ Epsilon," Church said. "I was the A.I. assigned to you...and I was the one who... killed myself will in _your _head."

Washington felt shivers run down his back as he remembered exactly what he was talking about. With the way Church acted, Washington sometimes forgot that he was the same Epsilon from Project Freelance.

"You don't have to-" Washington began, but he was cut off by the A.I..

"No," Church said. "If anyone deserves the apology, it's definitely you. I was the one who screwed you over, sent you to a psych ward."

"Really, it's fine. It's in the past now. And if you hadn't been implanted in my mind, I wouldn't have known about the horrors that the Director was doing to the Alpha," Washington explained.

"You probably hated me after that," Church said.

"Not really. I may have come off that I hated A.I.s, but I just wasn't sure I could trust them," Wash said. "I had just wished you'd let me help you. You didn't have to face it alone."

It was true. Wash had never hated A.I.s, not even after the implantation. He had felt bad for Epsilon, especially after feeling all the pain; after seeing the trauma it went through. He had only wanted to help the A.I. who was in pain, but he wasn't able to; the A.I. was too powerful, and it was in pain, and the pain kept knocking out Wash until the A.I. finally killed itself.

"Yeah... I realize that now," Church said. "I'm...glad you took my spot on the team. They really deserve a leader who'll lead them."

"Don't count yourself out so soon Church," Washington said, trying to lighten the mood. He felt relieved to know that Church was no longer angry at him for taking his spot on the team. Epsilon had already gone through a lot; it wouldn't do the A.I. any good to go through more stress.

"Still...I'm glad it's you..." Church said.

Washington felt him smile behind his helmet and gave a nod to the A.I.. Through the link, Washington tried to bring to the front of his thoughts, for Church to see, that he wasn't angry or upset. And that what had happened was forgiven.


End file.
